Whispers In A Dream
by shadow101202
Summary: An alternate ending to the story of the Kildren. You must know the storyline to understand the story .
1. Off To Another Battle

This movie is amazing!... And stupid at the same time. I didn't like the ending so I made my own.

The disclaimer goes to... Whoever the heck it was that wrote Sky Crawlers... So yeah.

_Italics_=Thoughts

Warnings: Mild swearing which is why it is rated T.

* * *

Whispers In A Dream

Prologue

As Yuichi climbed into his airplane, he wondered if he would ever see her again. Yes, he would definitely see her again, but would he remember her? That was the question. The engines roared to life as he started his jet for what he thought would be the last time in this section of his memory.

The commander watched the plane disappear into the bright blue sky. _Damn, damn him and the teacher. Especially the teacher._ He played war like it was the ultimate height in 3-D game play. Yuichi had told her that she must stay alive, and aware of their surroundings until she could change it or find someone that could. But she knew the only one that could bring the change they needed and take the teacher down had just flown into his own demise. She doubted Yuichi would destroy the teacher this time. _Maybe when he comes back. Maybe next time._

The teacher smirked to himself from the cockpit,

"So another fool comes to play my game." He loved the feeling of being light as air, of being invincible. The sky was his domain, he would rule it how he saw fit, and no one would tell him otherwise. As he turned the plane around to face his new unworthy opponent he noticed the crest on the side of the plane. He smirked at the bold daring of the pilot "Back for another round, eh? I'll fix that soon enough."

Yuichi's hands sweated profusely through his leather gloves. He cursed as his first engine stalled. Another rat-a-tat-tat was heard outside his window, and his second engine gave out._ Looks like this the end… it was nice while it lasted_. As the teacher looked on, Yuichi plummeted to the ground in a fiery blaze.

* * *

I give amazing credit to my beta Lofast. Check out her profile and mine! On my last story (Which is really different) I got four reviews for six hundred visitors. That made me sad, but you know I'd appreciate getting a few more than that on this story. I always try to review the stories that I read. Hope you enjoy, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter.


	2. New Name

Chapter 2

He awoke to a cold wetness on his face. He reached up to wipe it away with his hand, when he noticed that there was a beautiful, green-eyed redhead standing over him.

"Are you stupid or something?" she inquired.

"Huh?" He was clearly confused by her question.

"You shouldn't sleep while you swim, you could've drowned."

"Is that what I was doing?" He looked down at his drenched pilot suit. It didn't seem like he was dressed for swimming.

"Where am I?" Everything looked so different from up in the air than on the ground. It appeared to be mid-fall which only made the girls auburn hair all the more red.

"You're near the village of Opal. I'm Amber, what's your name?"

"I-I'm... I don't remember." He rubbed the back of his head. When he pulled it away, he noticed a dark liquid that did not look like water. The girl next to him gasped.

"No wonder you can't remember, you hit your head! I better get you back to the village." She supported him as she led him to the village. He realized that the excruciating pain in his head had significantly lessened. Although he wasn't sure this was such a good thing. They walked into a large building that resembled an inn. He took a few steps towards a table, but noticed how much weight she was putting on him. When he let go of her she started to fall. As he cried out he stretched out his arms and caught her inches from the floor. A slightly older man rushed out of the kitchen at Yuichi's cry. Without a single word he picked the girl up, cradling her in his arms as if she were the most delicate thing in the world. He took her up stairs and dissapeared around the corner. Yuichi pulled out a chair and sat down with a small thud. A young woman came out of the same room that the man had. She sat down next to Yuichi, who was dazed and confused.

"I see you've met Amber, were you hurt?" The lady seemed curious, but refrained from other questions until after he responded.

"Well I..." He faded off as he felt his head, there wasn't any blood, nor could he feel the sting of pain he had earlier. "I guess not," he replied after a pause. She chatted with him about how Amber could heal minor wounds as if it were the epitemy of normal conversation. She answered the question he'd been meaning to ask when she told him that Amber was a Kildren. "So... are you her mother?"

"Oh heavens no! I'm so rude. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Mary Ferguson, you can call me Mary. The man you saw earlier was my husband Darian, but most people call him Dar. It was three- no two years ago that we found Amber collapsed on our doorstep. She's been living with us ever since."

"I don't know my name... Amber found me unconscious in the river and pulled me out. My head was bleeding, but it's stopped. I can't remember that much."

"Oh my lands, you poor thing. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, although we may have to put you to work." Before he could get a word in she started up again, " Why don't you sit here and rest a spell. I'll go whip you up a bite to eat." As she left him for the kitchen, he thought about the strange vocabulary she had used. "My lands?" He'd never heard anyone say that before. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the older man glaring daggers at him from the top of the staircase. The man made his way down the stairs slowly and carefully, as if he wanted Yuichi to hear every sound his heavy boots made on each step.

"You didn't do anything to her while she was out did you?" Yuichi was confused, but told the man that she'd only passed out when they'd entered the building. "Mm... You pilots sure have a reputation for your wild ways with women." Yuichi followed the man's gaze to his pilot uniform. He was about to respond when Mary came out of the kitchen with a tray which sported a humble sandwich and a steaming mug of coffee.

"Dar quit pestering him, he has amnesia, he can't even remember his own name for Pete's sake!" Mary adamantly defended him, and Dar's facial expression went turned from stick-up-the-ass to concerned disbelief.

"Is that right..." Yuichi nodded as he chewed on his sandwich. It reminded him of some far off distant memory, but it was gone just as soon as it came. "Well I'll check with the local airforce to see if they're missing any gunees, you can stay here 'till I get back." Mary didn't say anything until Dar had walked out of the inn and shut the door behind him.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little protective of Amber is all. Well, I hope you don't mind, but... I was wondering since you can't remember your name and all that maybe I could call you Peter?"

"Peter?" Yuichi echoed the question.

"Yes, you look like a Peter, we'll call you Peter Ferguson. You can be Amber's big brother." The women looked so happy at her game of house that Yuichi couldn't say no. "Dar won't be back for a while and he'll probably get caught up with something 'till late. So, you might as well make yourself comfortable in one of the rooms upstairs." She handed him the key for room number three. The floorboards creaked and squeaked under his weight as he looked for his room. It was easy enough to find, it came right after room number two. The room was simple in design; a bed, a fireplace, a nightstand with a lamp, a small bureau, and a bathroom with a shower. The sudden chill of the room reminded him that he was still in his wet clothes. Stripping off his suit and underclothes, he set them in a pile, and went to start the shower. The warm water soothed his aching muscles as he stepped into it's welcoming embrace. Taking advantage of his time alone he reflected on the events that had just taken place. _If I have amnesia will I ever remember anything? At least I still remember how to walk and talk... I guess that's looking on the bright side... Wait... if I'm really a pilot than why was I in a river? Where's my plane?_ He only stayed in the shower a few more minutes before he got out and dried off. He didn't have any other clothing so he decided to climb into bed to get some sleep. As he lay down on the bed the darkness that was sleep washed over his body and allowed his racing mind to rest.

He could just make out the color of the girl's hair in the distance... It was black, like a crow or raven. He tried saying something to her and she turned towards him. Her eyes were dark, so dark he felt swallowed up by the emotion they showed or perhaps it was the lack there of. He called out to her again, but this time he made no sound. It didn't even penetrate the oblivion around them. Her mouth formed words, but they never reached his ears. He strained and willed all of his very being to hear her, but it was useless. After her mouth stopped moving, her face seemed to become sad and desolate. With that she walked away and disappeared into the darkness, all Yuichi could do was yell at her ever-distant form.


End file.
